The invention relates to a forming tool for forming peg holes in an anode during its production before firing.
During the production of anodes, the anode material is poured into a mold into which protrude forming bodies of generally known forming tools for forming the peg holes at specified positions. After the pouring and pressing of such a "green" anode, the forming tools must be withdrawn from the peg holes before the anode is fired. The sloping grooves formed in the wall of the peg hole by the projections of the respective forming body are retained when the forming tool is removed, since the forming body, with the projections on the outside, can rotate freely about the retaining pivot. After the removal of the forming tool, the respective angular position of the projections is indeterminate in-as-much as the forming body can rotate further even after release from the anode. When the forming tool is inserted into the mold for producing the next "green" anode, the projections are thus located in a different angular position relative to the wall of the peg hole of the "green" anode produced beforehand. This makes automatic cleaning of the grooves formed out in the anode by the projections more difficult after the firing of the anode.